


Hurts So Good

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Game(s), Sex, Spanking, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-STEM. Sebastian may have suffered an injury on the job, but the stitches holding him back together aren't about to keep him from catering to his partner's needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more porn I had laying around on my computer. Chapter 11 of Of Sound Mind is about 70% finished, so since it'll be a bit longer, I figured I'd give you all something else during the wait :)

  
  
  
The low chatter issuing from the television had just about lulled Sebastian to sleep, when a bony elbow brought him back to reality with blinding pain. Joseph's clumsiness wasn't normally such an issue, nor was the discomfort of his smaller arm pressed against his gut, but it wasn't every day that Sebastian had 23 stitches holding him back together.  
  
As Sebastian gave a low, agonized grunt, Joseph started, relinquishing his comfortable position laying half on top of him. Joseph was upright immediately, retreating his arm and looking extremely apologetic. Sebastian laid a protective arm across his waist, atop his wound, curled forward slightly as he took a few steadying breaths.  
  
"Oh my god, Seb!" Joseph had a palm upon his shoulder, his eyes searching his, though he could tell he'd been dozing, too. He was blinking off sleepiness. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"It's fine, Joseph," Sebastian groaned, managing a smile through gritted teeth. He waved him off. "I know you didn't mean it."  
  
"I'm just... not used to it," Joseph said quietly, sounding very much as if he was wounded, too.  
  
Sebastian had known, for many years, that Joseph was the worrying type, and he'd never deny that he was an excellent caretaker. It was just his habit of getting a bit too cozy, and forgetting that his partner was on the mend, that got in the way. It made sense, of course. Joseph was typically able to expect any sort of physical support, and find Sebastian unfazed by it. He could flop on top of him, lean against him, use him for a pillow, and hold him tightly. Likewise, Sebastian was accustomed to picking Joseph up and supporting his weight, as well as laying him down... encouraging both light caresses, and roughness between the sheets. The latter had been put on hold since he'd been injured. He knew it must be difficult, to seem so unbreakable, and then suddenly need to be treated with gentleness. In a lot of ways, he was sure that Joseph was taking it harder than he was. Sebastian honestly didn't mind an excuse to lounge around at all hours of the day. The painkillers took care of the discomfort, and Joseph had been striving to take care of the rest. Of course, with a few mishaps along the way.  
  
"You're tellin' me." Sebastian offered Joseph another wincing smirk, reaching out to lightly pat him on the back before he moved his palms to rest upon his knees. With forward momentum, he attempted to stand, but gave another strained groan instead. The pain intensifying again, Sebastian leaned back to take a breather, and was going to give it another attempt when Joseph stopped him with a palm against his chest.  
  
"Sebastian, _honestly_... let me help."  
  
If Joseph was flustered, he played it off well, as he reached for the remote and switched the television off. With a sigh, Joseph stood as Sebastian remained seated, slipping his hands beneath Sebastian's underarms to provide some leverage. With their combined effort, and a bit of grunting on both their parts, Sebastian was standing again, soon leaning against Joseph for support. He felt Joseph's smaller frame straining against him, feeling sorry for him that he was so hefty.  
  
"I kinda like it better the other way around," Sebastian quipped, with a forced-sounding chuckle.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Joseph rolled his eyes, his arm carefully slipping around Sebastian's waist, mindful not to touch his injury. "I'll make sure it's me that gets stabbed next time."  
  
They stumbled off slowly towards the bedroom, a mercifully short trip, and Joseph got Sebastian close enough to the edge of the bed to ease him back into a seated position. Sebastian sat there, both of them a little winded, as Joseph inhaled deeply and looked down at him concernedly.  
  
"Do you need anything before we settle in?"  
  
"Some water would be good."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Sebastian thought about it a moment, before reaching forward and taking Joseph by the wrist before he could turn away.  
  
"How 'bout a kiss?"  
  
That got Joseph to smile, even if it was a mild one, as Sebastian tugged him in for a quick peck on the lips before he let him head down the hallway and towards the kitchen.  
  
Sebastian managed to reach over to the bedside table to retrieve his bottle of painkillers, untwisting the cap and producing one of the little white pills that miraculously kept him going lately. Alcohol might have been his vice of choice, and he obviously frowned upon any sort of recreational drug use, but he couldn't deny that they helped him feel good. Thank god for modern medication, and the same applied to whatever they'd given him in the hospital. Poor Joseph had blanched at the sight of the needle, having to excuse himself before he ran the risk of passing out and ending up on the adjacent hospital bed. Sebastian held the pill in the palm of his hand, pushing it around with his index finger, and entertaining himself with the recent memories until Joseph returned. His medication wearing off was probably another reason that Joseph leaning against him had hurt so damned badly. For Joseph's sake, he was glad these ones were in pill form.  
  
When Joseph appeared again in the doorway, making his way over to him, Sebastian quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"What took so long?" He hoped that he sounded inquiring, rather than impatient. Sebastian was sincerely concerned for Joseph's well-being, so he added a quick: "You all right?"  
  
His partner shrugged, handing him the full glass. "I squeezed some lemon into it. I know how much you hate drinking water."  
  
"You're spoiling me, you know that?" Sebastian quickly popped the pill into his mouth, taking a few long swigs of the cold drink, and downing half of it almost instantly. It was honestly refreshing, far preferable to drinking it plain. "Either that or you're trying to kill me with that diet of yours."  
  
When Joseph's mouth merely twitched into a half-smile at the joke, Sebastian opted for showing his gratitude, instead.  
  
"Thanks, Joseph."  
  
"Yeah. Sure thing."  
  
Joseph headed towards the bathroom, and closed the door as Sebastian finished his drink. He knew that his partner was washing up, always concerned with hygiene and being as fresh as possible before they shacked up for the night. Though Sebastian found it endearing, he couldn't possibly pretend to be the same way. He'd skipped more than his fair share of showers of the years, and in this case, he wasn't even allowed to shower yet, and risk submerging his stitches. Instead, it was shallow baths, and awkwardly dabbing himself with a washcloth (or a loofah, when his partner was helping). Joseph, of course, was more than willing to lend a hand, making him feel much older than his 39 years, but it was the kind of attention he couldn't help but mind.  
  
Come to think of it, he should really make it up to him somehow...  
  
Sebastian settled in, knowing that the drugs would kick in soon. Already, he felt more relaxed, as he carefully eased himself back against his pillow and pulled the covers over his hips. He could hear the sounds of the toilet flushing, the water running, and various other familiar noises indicative of Joseph's night-time rituals.  
  
When Joseph returned, the diminutive man was wearing nothing but a pair of purple briefs and a grey tank. Typically, he bundled up more than that in the winter, favoring t-shirts and flannel pants. Sometimes even full-pajama sets. He didn't even need to say anything, his puzzled expression saying it all as Joseph answered for him.  
  
"You run a temperature at night," he said, in a matter-of-fact sort of way.  
  
Sebastian couldn't argue with that, setting his glass upon the bedside table. He already ran warm at night, and he was sure that his body fighting to heal his wound didn't help matters much.  
  
As he often did, when he was too tired to walk around the other side of the bed, Joseph crawled over Sebastian's legs.  He couldn't help it when he saw him sprawling like that, his pert little ass in full view.  
  
"Maybe I can get you warmed up even sooner," Sebastian said, his voice low and smile lascivious.  
  
A large palm swung to land against Joseph's backside, with a loud smack as a gasp was issued from the other man. It caught him off guard as he flopped down on the bed prematurely, not quite making it over to his pillow.  
  
_"Seb!"_ He glared at him over his shoulder, but there was already a flush to his pallid features. "Hey, you'll pull your stitches!"  
  
"A couple swats won't kill me." Sebastian slid his fingertips against the band of Joseph's underwear, his finger catching the silken material and quickly peeling them down over the curve of his pale cheeks. He gave him a few good slaps on his bare ass as Joseph flailed and clutched at the sheets, but an undeniable moan slipped forth past his lips.

"You want more?"

Sebastian raised his hand high, catching both cheeks firmly as Joseph outright groaned, but the smaller man put an end to it by reaching a hand back, both to halt Sebastian's hand and to tug his underwear back up.  
  
"Seb, _stop_!"  
  
"What, you don't want it?" Sebastian shrugged, though he grinned through the sudden drowsiness he felt. The bed was warm, as was Joseph.  
  
"What I _want_ , is for you to look out for yourself." Once he was decent, Joseph crawled under the sheets, on his own side of the bed, making sure he was upright before speaking again. He hadn't even taken his glasses off, yet, giving him a sterner appearance, and looking downright huffy as he crossed his arms over his chest. "This is a difficult position, you know."  
  
"I think we've had harder ones."  
  
"That's _not_ what I meant." Joseph gave a sigh, turning to look at Sebastian sincerely. "I just mean that... as much as I love you, as much as I enjoy... _that_. I have to watch out for you. _Someone_ has to."  
  
" _Joseph_ ," Sebastian scoffed, "you don't have to get all celibate on me just because I'm hurt."  
  
"Don't I?" He wore a pleading expression, looking wounded once again. God, he hadn't meant to torture him... so despite his reassurances, and going against his forced-wishes, Sebastian opted for a different tactic. He shifted, as much as he could, bringing his face close to his partner's.  
  
"I bet you're hard right now."  
  
"Sebastian!" Mouth hanging open, Joseph's eyes narrowed. "I am _not_."  
  
"You're pitching a tent."  
  
_"Shut up!"_  
  
He immediately placed his hands over his lap, but no amount of coverage was going to hide that.  
  
"Is that really all it takes, Oda?" Sebastian laughed, knowing full well that he was flustering him as he spoke just centimeters away from his neck, as Joseph refused to look him in the eye. "Me spankin' your ass?"  
  
"Stop it!" He apparently couldn't take it any more, as he rolled onto his side and curled up against his pillow, not facing him. Sebastian could only chuckle at the classic response. A few moments of silence passed, as Joseph spoke to him over his shoulder. "I'm just... a little pent up, all right?"  
  
Sebastian moved in the best he could while still reclining against the headboard, closing any distance between them as his body pressed flush to his from behind. A hand shamelessly slipped beneath the covers to grip his backside, giving him a good squeeze.  
  
"Then why don't you turn off the light and come here?"  
  
Though he couldn't see his face, Sebastian could hear Joseph's shallow breaths of anticipation. He obeyed, sitting up again and removing his glasses to be set upon the night stand. Then, he reached for the lamp, only risking a glance at Sebastian before he switched it off. Sebastian loved that look... the one that caused his eyes to dilate, and his teeth to sink into his bottom lip.  
  
There was no use in hiding things from a detective, especially one who'd been your partner for eight years. Their romance might be new, but he'd learned by now to spot the signs when Joseph wanted something. Right now, he wanted to be fucked, despite how nobly he attempted to deny it.  
  
Sebastian carefully eased himself onto his good side, being certain not to irritate his stitches. The room bathed in winter moonlight, white slivers fighting through the blinds, Joseph slipped beneath the sheets.  A large palm came to grip at Joseph's hip, urging him closer, so that his supple backside was pressed intimately against his hips. He rested his chin against Joseph's shoulder, pressing his lips to his smooth skin.  
  
Already having a good idea of how turned on Joseph was, Sebastian wasted no time in heating things up. His hand traced from the soft curve of his hip, around his front, to tease with a finger just below his naval. He dipped into his underwear, caressing the soft trail of hair that disappeared beneath the band of his briefs. Joseph squirmed, his breath quickening. Sebastian was nearly touching his dick,continuing to lightly stroke with his fingertip, as Joseph gave a moan, filled with need for his touch.  
  
"Seb... _please_ ," he begged. "I want you."  
  
With a throaty chuckle, Sebastian was more than happy to oblige. It was difficult to maneuver Joseph's underwear off without pivoting his body too much, so he whispered a command.  
  
"Take those off," he breathed.  
  
Though he could only see the back of his head in the darkness, he could still feel Joseph's warmth beside him as he shifted his underwear down his legs. Now bare to him, Sebastian could stroke him off precisely how he wanted. His own sense of eagerness growing, along with a euphoric rush caused by more than just the heavy medication, Sebastian took hold of Joseph's straining member.  
  
"Damn, Joseph, you're dripping."  
  
His finger slowly teased against his moist slit, and Joseph shivered against him, thrusting his naked backside against Sebastian's hips. Even if they were prohibited from taking things a bit further until he was healed, he knew that Joseph enjoyed any amount of pressure against his ass. Sebastian gave a grunt, his side feeling a little strained, but he ignored it, and carried on.  
  
He worked up an effortless rhythm, his calloused palm gliding easily against Joseph's cock. It was a familiar grip by now, one that Sebastian never thought he'd get used to. Beneath the sheets, Joseph writhed and whined, clutched at the pillow and lost himself to pleasure. It was amazing to think that just a few minutes ago, he'd been pulling that all-business act. _Bullshit._ Everyone needed to lose control every once in a while.  
  
"Oh, God, Seb!" Joseph moaned. "It feels... _so good_!"  
  
"Mmm, _yeah_ , Joseph."  
  
Sebastian's hand was soon slick with Joseph's fluids, thrusting and pumping against his rigid flesh. Again, Joseph's ass practically rammed into him, his body reacting to Sebastian's touch. His abdominal muscles tightened. Against all odds, drugged-up as he was, Sebastian felt himself go hard through his underwear, Joseph's round backside proving far too powerful to ignore as he rubbed against his dick. The groan that resounded in his chest made Joseph respond even more loudly. God, he couldn't wait until he felt better, so he could pull him over his lap and give him a long, hard spanking that turned his cheeks pink and made him want to cum, before pushing himself deeply inside of him.  
  
He knew that Joseph had to be close, with the way he was gasping for air and putting his lungs to good use. He really hadn't been lying when he said he was pent-up. Sebastian almost felt guilty for not being able to attend to him sooner.  
  
Increasing the pace, and squeezing a bit more tightly, Sebastian was feeling surprisingly light-headed, and there was an unexpectedly bright sear of pain in his side. Though it caught him off guard, he valiantly continued, unwilling to stop until Joseph was screaming out his name.  
  
A few more steadily timed thrusts, and he could feel Joseph tensing against him, body strained with wanting. One last jerk sent him over the edge, as Joseph cried out loudly as he often did, making absolutely sure that Sebastian knew how good he felt. The neighbors would definitely be hearing that. He came against Sebastian's hand, the hot spurt pleasant as he dripped all over him.  
  
Sebastian had a good feeling that Joseph's voice would be raw after that one, his hand enclosed around his twitching dick, stroking that oozing tip for a few more moments before he let him go, in favor of draping an arm around his waist. Joseph was breathing hard, attempting to catch his breath after such exertion, his body gone still as he panted against the mattress.  
  
"Sounded pretty nice," Sebastian said, as he nuzzled his nose against Joseph's ear.  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
Though he wanted to remain in bed and hold onto him in the aftermath, the pang in Sebastian's side intensified.  
  
"Be right back," he said quickly, and kissed the side of his neck, accompanied by a gentle pat on the ass. Flopped over and barely moving, Joseph didn't even respond, other than to give what he thought was a nod, still unable to breathe properly or regain control of his relaxed limbs. He was sure he wouldn't mind.  
  
Carefully scooting towards the edge of the bed, biting back a pained grunt, Sebastian sat for a moment before carefully rising to his feet. His bare feet stumbled as casually as they could towards the bathroom, pattering unevenly. When he made it there, he shut the door and flipped on the light, turning towards the mirror. What he saw in the reflection immediately brought a grimace to his features as he leaned against the sink.  
  
" _Fuck_."  
  
There was a splotch of bright red staining his white t-shirt. He cursed more for what Joseph would think of this, rather than his own discomfort. Sebastian could already see the look on his face. Though he already knew what to expect, Sebastian grasped at the bottom hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards to expose his midsection. The bandages taped over his stitched-up wound were undeniably bloody. Definitely a popped stitch. Maybe even two.  
  
Not wanting to frighten Joseph in his much-needed reprieve, Sebastian took care of himself. It wasn't as if he had never patched up a wound on his own, after all... much preferring to look after himself rather than bother the professionals, unless it was utterly necessary. Besides, he'd had far worse. Sebastian washed his hands and gathered supplies, still left on the counter from when Joseph had changed his bandages earlier. Sitting at the edge of the bath tub, he flipped the toilet lid down and set the items upon it. Lifting his shirt again, he peeled back the bandages, wincing as the medical tape tugged at his skin. When he looked down, discerning the damage, there were definitely a couple of sutures that had busted loose. _Damn_.  
  
To be entirely honest, he hadn't thought that jacking his partner off would be so strenuous. Not enough to hurt himself, at least... and Joseph's words of warning only added to the misfortune of the situation. Yeah, he'd never hear the end of it.

  
Sebastian cleaned up the open edge of the wound to the best of his abilities, the sight of his own blood fueling him to stay alert. He dressed it with fresh bandages, a thicker wad of sterile gauze this time, in hopes that he wouldn't bleed through and stain the sheets. As for his shirt, he'd have no choice but to destroy the evidence. Though lifting his arms above his head wasn't recommended (a bit to late for that, in this situation) Sebastian pulled his shirt off anyway, and tossed it into the trash can. He put the items away and switched off the light, treading softly back into the bedroom, where Joseph was completely motionless, right where he'd left him. He looked like he was sleeping, which worked in his favor.  
  
Sebastian pulled an identical shirt from his dresser drawer, and put it on, occasionally glancing over at the be sure that Joseph wasn't watching. Then, he quietly slipped back into bed.  
  
Though he could tell that the smaller man was drifting off, the thrill of release having knocked him into a peaceful dreaming state, Joseph instinctively rolled over and cuddled up close to Sebastian. An arm came to wrap around Sebastian's waist, and he inhaled sharply, almost afraid he would touch his wound. But Joseph's hand strayed to Sebastian's broad chest, his head nuzzled against his shoulder. Sebastian smiled, embracing him in return... and enjoying the warmth of his half-naked body against him. A large hand brushed upwards to move Joseph's hair out of his eyes, and he kissed him softly, briefly, just wanting to feel their lips pressed together again.  
  
"Hey, Seb?"  
  
The groggy words caused an eyebrow to raise, already having been dozing, himself. Sebastian turned his head, his cheek against Joseph's lightly perspiring forehead.  
  
"Yeah, Joseph?"  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Hey, anything for my partner."  
  
Sebastian held onto him a little more tightly, fully expecting that they'd both have a good night's rest. He knew that once Joseph found out his little mishap, there'd be hell to pay.... but as Joseph fell into a peaceful slumber, curled up against Sebastian with a smile upon his lips, he couldn't help but feel that it was entirely worth it.  
  
  



End file.
